


东臣 | 三杯

by creamcreme



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcreme/pseuds/creamcreme
Kudos: 3





	东臣 | 三杯

R  
东哥的套路

1

三杯清酒落肚后，东的眼神染上迷离。银发遮落眼前，东翕动着嘴唇喃喃自语。

“啊，不行了。头晕晕的，脸也很热。”

“东先生的酒量果然就是三杯啊。”

“是啊。自己明明清楚，还是不小心喝过头，都怪臣做的炸樱虾太好吃了。”

“东先生总是这么会夸人，我都不好意思了。”臣面露无奈，“要喝水吗？”

“臣还真体贴。”

东一只手托着腮凝视臣。微醺的山茶的美貌，即使臣这样稳重的人也无法移开目光。

想吃炸樱虾——这是某次打工结束后东提出的。

两人熟悉起来后，臣经常带着小菜去找东喝酒。这次也爽快地答应下来。

“东先生想吃的话，我做起来也会很有乐趣。”臣当即做出计划，“普通的什锦炸樱虾里面用的是葱叶，我一直想换紫苏叶尝试一下，还有……”

臣兴致勃勃的样子让东低头笑起来。晚风将东发梢上山茶的幽香送到臣的鼻端。

“不愧是臣，是个好妈妈呢。”

“东先生也这么说吗？”

“只有我不可以这么说吗？”

东的口吻介于玩弄和撒娇之间。臣一筹莫展地叹气。

——比起需要大口咀嚼的炸虾，樱虾更为细小。送进半开的红唇中，姿态艺伎一般优雅。

不，不是食材的问题，而在于东自身奇妙的魅力。臣自认阅历比同龄人丰富，不过在东面前，还是感到自己还没进入那个“大人的世界”。

臣突然觉得肩膀上多了重量。

“……东先生？”

移近过来的是东。柔顺银发的脑袋依偎着臣的肩膀。

“这次也稍微借我靠一下吧。”

“哦、好的……”

不是第一次了。每次醉后头晕，东都会靠在他的肩膀上。

明明两人都没有发烧，臣却有被那淡淡的体温烫到的错觉。鼻端的山茶幽香更加浓郁，被依靠的那一半身体好像都不是自己的了。

不恰当地比喻的话，就像被藤蔓抽干了养分的树干——肌肉使不上力气，整条手臂都是怪异的酥麻。被东的呼吸拂过肌肤时，总有不合时宜地战栗的冲动。

到底是为什么呢。臣老实地伤着脑筋。

胸前响起东带着笑意的声音。因为酒精的作用，比平日的柔和仿佛更增添媚态。

“……臣也会晨跑吗？”

不，不能继续放任思绪了——臣用平常的状态应声：

“什么？”

“我们冬组的丞每天都会晨跑。跟他开玩笑的时候，还一脸认真地建议我也去跑。呵呵，真的会让身体变好吗？”

“我倒是没有坚持过晨跑，因为要早起准备大家的早餐。东先生能抽出时间的话，增加运动量也不错。”

东的笑声羽毛般搔着臣的耳鼓。

“怎样都好。我没有特别执着……因为只凭跑步，也没办法变成臣这么结实的身体吧。”

东抬起了手，仿佛要印证自己说的话那样。

臣的呼吸抽紧，目光追随着东的手指——然而，那只手只是拿起矮桌上的瓷杯，微微倾斜，流转其中剩余的酒液。

说不清此刻心中的失落的什么，臣咳嗽了一声。

“东先生，不要喝了。”

“呵呵。如果是臣这么说的话。”

肩膀上的重量卸去，猛然闯入视野的东的脸比任何时候都要妖艳。

“——但是，夜晚还很长。如果现在我说‘不要走’，臣会留下吗？”

臣愣住了。

只是看着那张脸，心跳就控制不住地加速。而由于酒意，东一贯捉摸不透的玩味目光显得脆弱而湿润。

不仅是口中的言语，那双美丽的眼睛也在请求他留下似的……

臣生连呼吸都变得灼烫，竭力压抑住横生的绮念。

“东先生难得这么有兴致……聊天的话多久都行。”

“是吗？臣还真温柔。”

东忽然转变了表情。大概从某处看到了时钟吧，东扬起一侧眉毛。

“时候不早了。继续把臣留在这里的话，大家明早就要饿肚子了。我又不是小孩子，不该这么任性的，对吗？”

臣理解了东的意思。这是，逐客令？

他有些无措地站了起来。东冷淡的视线扫过他。

“那么，小菜的碟子我先收拾——”

“不用麻烦臣了。明天我会洗干净的。”

臣还从来没见过东洗碗的样子。甚至洗杯子、洗水果、洗除了脸之外的任何东西。意思只能是赶他走了吧，臣一头雾水地离开了。

2

丞晨跑回到宿舍，绕过休息室的吧台。半开放式的厨房中，此刻只有臣的身影。

“早上好，伏见。”

“晨跑……”

臣的口中飘出梦呓一般的短句。丞点了点头。

“是啊，我刚刚晨跑回来。有什么立刻能吃的吗？”

“炸樱虾……”

“啊？哪里？”

“东先生的房间——是、是丞先生、早上好。”

臣一瞬间收敛了脸上做梦般的涣散神色，但手中的菜刀还是差点掉在地上。丞的眼神满是怀疑。

“你没事吗，伏见。”

自己居然在做饭的时候走神，这样还能够称为是好妈妈吗？……不，不做妈妈也没什么。比起那个，现在就算说“没事”也无法敷衍过认真的丞吧。

臣苦笑了下。“对不起。昨晚喝了酒，早上脑子还有点乱……”

这不是说谎。只是隐藏了真相罢了——自己的思绪无法离开昨晚夜饮的东的房间，眼前一次次浮现出东寂寞的神情，心中焦躁不断堆积，伴有令吸不畅的隐痛——这样的真相要说对丞说了，估计会被送去医院也说不定。

丞露出了然的神情。

“你又被东先生叫去了吧。”

“唔、是啊……。”

“东先生也真是的。只想着自己开心，根本不顾别人未必像他那样千杯不倒啊。”

“哈哈，也没有——等一下。”

理解了丞话语中的意思，臣惊异地反问。“东先生的酒量，难道算好的吗？”

丞反倒诧异地看他。

“你不知道吗？他和御影拼酒的胜负，反正我从没看到最后过。”

3

对东来说，每天都是休息日。今天也不例外，排练结束后，去找昔日的客人吃了个下午茶，稍微逛了逛街，回到宿舍已是晚上。

手机震动起来，收到了臣的LIME。

“烤了司康饼。下午东先生不在，想吃的话现在可以到庭院来。”

“太阳落山之后，还喂我吃夹着奶油和果酱的淀粉吗？臣真是什么都不懂的妈妈啊。”

东来到庭院。臣坐在长椅上，盘子里放着司康饼和果酱。

“这是腌渍柠檬皮的果酱，热量方面应该能让东先生放心一些。”

“臣操心这个的样子真有趣。”

“太在意热量，会让做饭的人紧张的。”

“臣也只会在这种时候为我紧张了吧？”

臣叹了口气。

“酒精的热量比这个更高，东先生还不是喝了很多。”

他和东各自掰开司康饼。夜风吹过，东头发和身体上散发出山茶的香气——或许在东的身边，就不可避免地因那份诱人的性感想入非非吧，臣的心中涌入异样的感情。

“……但只有和我在一起，只喝三杯清酒。”

东的动作停顿片刻。

“讨厌啊，你知道了。”

“东先生是讨厌我吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

臣思考片刻。“不，感觉不到东先生讨厌我。”

“不愧是臣，普通地逗起来完全不可爱。”

东侧脸上的神情被夜色涂抹，扫兴的笑容半真半假。臣的角度，只见到灯光碎在他宝石般的瞳孔中。

“……我越来越喜欢臣了呢。”

东的声音轻不可闻。

“不想臣走。想和臣一起度过更多时间，最好永远都不结束，做各种各样的事，看到臣更多没人见过的样子。我是这样想的，每时每刻都是，包括现在也是……越是和臣在一起，就越是贪心。”

“但是不行。臣太温柔了。如果我开口要求的话，就等于是自私地利用这份温柔吧。必须忍耐我的任性，让臣回到朋友们的身边去……担心真的喝醉就无法忍耐了，作为负责任的大人，和臣在一起我会控制酒量。”

东转过头。臣的呼吸再次混乱，意识被山茶的幽香裹挟。

身体发软，思考也变得不正常了。双眼无法离开东纯白的美貌。

是毒药吗？……或是毒药已在更早时服下了呢？东的笑容近似于透明。

“果然，这样也不行。明明年长的是我才对，所以不能再这样下去了。继续享用臣的温柔的话，我的贪心会让自己也痛苦吧。臣……应该去娇惯更喜欢的人才对。”

“东先生——”

“抱歉，臣。以后不会再邀你单独喝酒了。”

东站起来。臣干涩的喉咙用力咽下唾液。

东的背影被夜色侵蚀，看起来寒冷又纤弱。不能允许这个身影从眼前消失，心中只剩这个念头。

——是像东说的，自身的温柔被利用了吗？或者彻头彻尾是东的戏弄呢？

——不管怎样，此刻不想让东离开的是臣。

“我还想继续做小菜给东先生吃。所以，对我任性……没关系。”

臣追上一步，抓住东纤细的手腕。黑暗中两人的身体紧贴着。

自己掌心的火热大概传递给对方了吧。东牵动唇角露出笑容。

“哦？臣也要做我的妈妈吗？”

臣感到血液冲到脸上。

“说什么妈妈……明明不一样。我的感觉，东先生不是很清楚吗？”

4

——诱惑或是爱情，即使比他们更年长的人都无法分辨差异。因此，在东房间的地板上被吻着的时候，臣只感到陌生的陶醉。

世上居然有这样的吻。世上大部分人一生都没有过这样的吻吧。缠绵又淫靡，东甜蜜的舌尖伸入口腔，挑逗敏感的上颚。臣试图追逐那根舌头，但怎么回应好像都是错的。只是被迫泌出更多唾液，馋嘴的狗狗似的，湿亮地弄脏了下巴和脖子。

臣伏在东的身上，支撑在地的双膝细细颤抖。眼前是水亮的银发，以及染上红晕令人呼吸停止的美貌，东玩赏地注视着臣不断起伏的胸口。

“我啊，早就想这样做了。”

“什么……？”

臣的衬衫被解开。锻炼得当的胸肌，因双臂在用力的关系显得格外鼓胀。

东抓住他的胸肉，打着圈揉搓按摩。柔软的掌心磨着乳首，两颗肉粒逐渐硬起充血，臣压抑着逐渐升腾的奇怪感觉。

东笑眯眯地看着他。

“臣的眼神变得迷迷糊糊的了。”

“呜、哈……”

臣张开嘴，发出的是意料外的湿润声音。已经在做这种事了，理应没必要害羞的——尽管这样想，还是忍不住满脸通红。

浑身渗出细细的薄汗。下身的性器因为撅起屁股的姿势，在双腿间淫靡地摇晃。粉红肿胀的龟头溢出前液，随着肉棒的摆动滴得到处都是。如果能被东的手碰一下，立刻就会射出来吧，臣难堪地并拢修长的双腿。

——胸前传来湿润。东的红唇竟然含进了他的乳首。

“东先生……哈啊、那个，不……”

整个乳晕被柔软的嘴唇包住，滋滋吸吮。坚硬的乳尖被牙齿磨着，啃咬到连中间的小孔都肿胀起来。无法想象的刺激感在臣的脑海中炸开，臣呜咽着，自己也分辨不出到底恳求了什么。

“不行？为什么。臣很喜欢吧？”

东的声音带着温柔的笑意。双手仍然在臣的胸上揉捏，将那两团结实的麦色胸肉揉得绵软滚烫。

“臣的胸部是弱点。又大又敏感，里面应该不会有牛奶吧。”

“没有、那种事——嗯、……”

臣的声音陡然变得甜腻湿泞。

东抬起的膝盖摩擦到他的股间，早就湿得一塌糊涂的肉棒立刻溢出了精液。臣的双手直接脱力，再也无法维持支撑在上方被东品尝的姿势、丰厚的胸肌埋住了东的脸。

“呼——啊……”

……好舒服。好久没有这么畅快地高潮过，抖动的肉棒射了好几股才停下。

臣羞愧地用手臂遮住脸。意识到的时候已经被摆成仰躺的姿势，双腿被东分开。

“原来是在上面挤奶、却在下面流出牛奶的奶牛吗。好奇怪，是不是生病了？”

“……没有生病……”

处在高潮余韵中，根本无暇反抗东的戏弄。东握住臣半软的性器，挤奶般不紧不慢地榨着。

“讳疾忌医可不行。何况没必要担心，这种小病打一针就能治好。”

“嗯、……！东先生……”

东纤长的手指挂上臣射出的白液。在臣湿漉漉的注视中，将指尖放进嘴里，响亮地吮了一下。

“……！”

“好浓厚。积了很久吧？臣是不喜欢自己玩的很乖的奶牛吗？”

“呜、这种话……”

臣彻底失去抵抗的力气。东的手指移下，撑开臣的后穴入口。

紧窒的穴口箍着东的手指。深入进去后，穴肉却滚烫而绵软，层层叠叠缠绕上来。

东试着抽插了几下，手指清晰地感到被吮吸的触感。

“……臣。”

东挑起眉。臣的额发已经被汗水润湿，双眼朦胧地喘息。

“东先生……”

“之前用这里做过吗？不然的话，还真是了不得的体质。”

东的调情轻柔却露骨。臣张嘴想要反驳、却在后穴中的手指揉到前列腺时吞声。

快感源头被直接刺激，感觉甘美到恐怖。好像打开了什么不得了的开关，内侧开始厉害地空虚发痒。明明后面的手指已经增加到三根、旋转着挤压汁水四溅的内壁，却还是感觉不满足。

想被更凶狠的摩擦。——东先生一定知道怎么做。

“东先生……呜、啊、……哈啊，那里、还要再……”

压抑的嗓音沙哑得不成样子。后穴被东灵巧的手指挖掘得松软，习惯搔弄的内壁想要更多爱抚、却忽然感到东的手指离开了身体。

“呜……！”

“原来臣也会自私。只顾着自己舒服可不行哦。”

东带着笑亲吻了臣。随即，臣感到炙热的硬物抵上湿软的后穴。

是想要自己主动吞下吧。臣茫然地扭动着腰。湿淋淋溢满淫水的股间滚热又滑腻，终于成功纳入了东的前端。

“东先生的、顶到了……”

臣口齿不清地低吟。一向稳重温柔的英俊脸庞，此刻目光涣散、满脸红晕，喘息的口中吐露着湿濡的舌尖，满是情欲的痴态。

臣是因为自己露出这副可爱的样子的。这样的臣决不能让别人看到。脑中出现这个念头的刹那，东几乎无法控制自己。

“……里面，好酸……”

臣宽大的手掌移下去，覆盖自己汗湿的小腹。

敏感的肉道被东的性器填满，热到融化的内部绽放出难以言喻的酸胀，只有在竭力扭动腰杆、让入侵的肉棒摩擦内壁时才能缓解。

臣苦闷地皱起眉头，说出更过分的话。

“更里面也想要、东先生——”

下一刻，楔入身体的性器肆意顶弄起来。深处被冲撞的厉害快感，让小腹的酸意变得尖锐，臣的喘息染上哭腔：

“东、东先生……轻一点、那里……”

“没关系。你的话受得了吧。”

“不行……这样会、呜……”

“抱歉，臣。不过，今天不是说让我任性的吗？”

被激烈地拥抱，臣的思绪已经无法感受东以外的事物。蒙上湿润泪雾的眼中，对方纯白的美貌显得妖异。被山茶的幽香拥覆，至少在今夜，是彻底染上东的颜色了吧。

5

“这下麻烦了。”

“怎么了？”

“臣这幅样子，去澡堂不会害羞吗？”

东啜饮着清酒。臣正在用湿巾擦拭大腿上的液体，闻言动作顿住。

……不说别的，自己的胸前还留有好几个牙印。要说是打架的伤口，连太一都不会上当的。

“东先生想到什么了吗？”

“没有。”东笑着，“只是喜欢看臣发愁的样子。”

“……东先生的爱好还真糟糕。”

“臣也会说这么不客气的话啊。”

什么东西被丢过来。臣下意识接过，那是串车钥匙。

“东先生？”

“去我的地方洗澡吧？——当然，臣来开车。”

“啊，好的。稍等一下。”

臣站起来，穿上裤子。他发现东在抱着肩膀盯着他。

“东先生。又怎么了吗？”

“还以为臣会腿软到跌倒……果然太结实了吗。我该更努力才是。”

东笑眯眯地说。并不习惯这种玩笑，臣张口结舌、耳朵变得通红。

“什么……”

“哦？真是意外。臣这种时候还是会露出可爱的反应，看来我这方面也要努力了……”

“……不，东先生不用努力也行的……”

FIN.


End file.
